Iris heals Ash's sickness with her love
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: Ash comes down with the flu right before his big gym battle for his 8th Unova gym badge. Iris feels bad for Ash and decided to take care of him, but Ash being rather upset at being sick before a gym battle is a rather cranky patient. Both Ash and Iris spend some time away from each other, thinking about their futures. Afterwards, Iris confesses her undying desire to Ash.


A loud cough bounced around a room in Virbanks City's Pokemon Center. The cough was followed by a groan of discomfort.  
"Uggghhh," groaned the boy with raven hair, rolling over onto his side, he squeezed his eyes shut as his throbbing head throbbed more do to his cough.  
"Don't worry, Ash, I'm coming," said the boy's purple haired friend as she emerged from the bathroom with a small bowl of cool water and a wash cloth.  
Iris sat down in a chair that was close to the bed Ash was resting in. After instructing her friend to lay on his back, she damped the cloth and gently placed it on his sweaty forehead. The raven haired boy hissed and scrunched up his face at how cold it felt on his feverish skin.  
"Sorry it's cold, Ash" Iris said, "but it'll help with that fever of yours,"  
"W-What fever…" Ash said, his voice slightly hoarse, "I'm fr-freezing".  
Iris reached her hand out and placed it on his flushed cheek, "You feel warm to me," she said, "but if your cold, do you want me to get you another blanket or something,"  
"No…I-I'll be-" but he was cut off as he sneezed. Ash groaned as he poked his hand out from under the blankets to rub his red nose with an overused tissue.  
"Here, Ash," Iris said holding out the box of tissues that were on the night stand, but Ash just groaned and turned away from form her kind offer. The purple haired girl sighed, "Ash take the tissues, you need to blow your nose or so you won't be stuffed up  
"I don't need to blow my nose"  
"Yes you do,"  
"No I don't"  
"Ash you-"  
"ACHOO!"  
Iris flinched slightly as her friend sneezed, she rolled her dark brown eyes as a green snot oozed form his nose. Ash gave an annoyed growl as he reached over and grabbed a few of the tissues from the box and wiped his nose.

"Ash, I know you don't feel good," Iris said as she placed the box of tissues down, "and a bit upset-"  
"A b-bit upset," Ash said looking at Iris with an irked look on his face, "of course I'm upset I had a gym battle scheduled with the Virbank city gym leader and now I can't go because-" he was cut off by another fit of dry coughs.  
"Because you got the flu," Iris finished, she held out a bottle of water to her friend but he refused. She tried not to look annoyed by her friend's stubbornness, "Ash, you sick, stop being such a little kid and take the water,"  
"No, I don't need it,"  
Iris gave a sigh of annoyance, "Ash take it!" she held it out close to him  
"No!" Ash said again, he swatted his hand at the bottle.  
This only caused it to slip from Iris's hand and fall into the bowl of water. Iris cried out as the bowl tipped over and the cool water splashed all over her.  
"…S-Sorry," Ash muttered, halfheartedly as he rolled over so his back faced her, not caring that the cool cloth fell off his forehead.  
Iris growled at him, "I'll be right back," she said picking up the bowl and heading to the bathroom to change her clothes, "ugh, he can be so imposable sometimes," she muttered to herself as she closed the bathroom door behind her.  
Like Ash had said today he was scheduled to battle Roxie, gym leader of the Virbank City gym, to get his last gym badge. But instead of being out on the battle field, he was stuck in bed because he had come down with the flu earlier last night.  
"It was his own fault for going out and training in the rain," Iris said as she pulled out a dry shirt to wear.  
He was shivering, even though he was burning up with a 103.2 fever. Ash had no appetite what so ever and what little food that he did eat came back up in a matter of seconds. He was coughing, sneezing, and complaining about a massive headache, but he still insisted on going to battle. Ash would've gone to the gym if it hadn't been for Nurse Joy who had seen how pale and flushed the raven haired boy looked, that's when she realized something was wrong and insisted that she check Ash's temperature. After the nurse saw how sick Ash really was, she had sentenced him to bed rest and forbade him to leave her Pokemon Center until he was better.  
When the nurse had said that Ash practically had a temper tantrum, he was whining, complaining, and begging Nurse Joy to let him go to the gym, but Nurse Joy wasn't going to change her mind. That put Ash in a sour mood and on top of his bad mood, he was sick a bad combination, but even so Ash had a horrible attitude at the moment Iris couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. She didn't know what compelled her to do it, but she had told Nurse Joy that she would look after her friend until he got better. But now she was having second thoughts about it since Ash wasn't cooperating with her.  
"He won't take his medicine, he won't drink water, and he won't eat," Iris grumbled to herself as she gotten into her dry clothes, "He's acting like a cranky little five year old".

Cilan came into Ash's room with Axew on his left shoulder and pikachu on his right shoulder. Pikachu jumped off of Cilan's shoulder and on to Ash's bed. He then crawled on Ash's stomach and laid there. Axew went straight for the remote control and turned on the TV. He turned it on the animal channel where they were showing a documentary about dragon and dinosaur pokemon. Ash put his head underneath his blanket.

"Something troubling you, Ash", Cilan asked. "I hate documentaries about history", Ash said. "They seriously make my head hurt and right now that would not be a good thing", Ash said, still talking with his head underneath the blanket. Ash poped his head from underneath his blanket and said "I hate not being able to battle even more".

Iris comes out of the bathroom and says "And i hate it when you act like a little kid". "Lets all just settle down now", Cilan said. "Tell that to the little kid", Iris said. "I'm not a little kid and i don't liked being babied", Ash said before sneezing 3 times on pikachu.  
"ACHOO"!  
"ACHOO"!  
"ACHOO"!

"PI PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKACHU" [translation] "I LOVE YOU ASH, BUT I DON'T LOVE YOUR GOO", Pikachu yelled. "Sorry about that little buddy", Ash said. "I'll see you later, Ash", Cilan said. "Where are you going", Ash asked. "I'm going to a connoisseur convention that's in town today", Cilan said. "I'm going there to try different kinds of poke block and to write down a few new recipes", Cilan said. "Sounds like fun", Iris said. "It will be a tasty and wonderful convention", Cilan said. "At least one of us can have fun", Ash said. "Don't worry, because i'll be back in a few hours", Cilan said.  
"Bye"!  
Cilan then walked out of the room.

Iris sat back down in her chair. Just in the nick of time, Ash gets some dry tissues and sneezes 3 times.  
"ACHOO"!  
"ACHOO"!  
"ACHOO"!  
"And not that i'm trying to sound mean or unappreciative, but why are you hovering over me", Ash asked. "You just don't understand me and why i do the things i do, do you", Iris asked. "What's that suppose to mean", Ash asked. "Never mind", Iris said. "Boys like you are, silly, clueless, and hopeless", Iris said. "Hey, just what does my gender have to do with anything", Ash asked. "JUST FORGET", Iris yelled. "Well you don't have to yell", Ash said. Iris got up and said "I'm going for a walk to get my thoughts together. She then walked over to where Axew was and turned off the TV, since Axew fell asleep. She walked out of the room.

"Hey Pikachu, what do you think is wrong with Iris", Ash asked. "Pi pika pika pikachu" [translation] "I guess you cannot read girls yet", Pikachu said. "Uh huh", Ash said. "Pi pika pika pika pikachu pi pikachu pika pika pika pi pi pikachu pika pika pika pika pika pi pika pika pika pikachu" [translation] "You may be good at winning pokemon battles, but you're awful when it comes to understnding a girl's heart", Pikachu said. "Go on", Ash said. "Pika pika pi pikachu pi pi pika pika pika pika pikachu" [translation] "It's simply because she loves you, the reason why she's hovering over you", Pikachu said. "I hear ya", Ash said. "Pika pika pika pika pik pika pika pi pi pika" [translation] "Good and that means you know what to do, right", Pikachu asked. "I hear you loud and clear pikachu and i know just what to do when Iris gets back from her walk", Ash said. "Pi pika pi pika pika pikachu pi pika pik pika pika pika pi" [translation] "I'm happy to hear this realization of yours and what might that be", Pikachu asked. "From now on, i'm going to start covering my mouth more, when i sneeze and maybe then Iris will stop being angry and stop calling me a little kid", Ash said. "Good idea, right", Ash asked.

Pikachu then put his head down on Ash's stomach, out of despair. "What's wrong my yellow partner", Ash asked. Pikachu lifts his head back up and says "Pik pikachu pik pik pikachu pikachu" [translation] "Ash my friend, you are beyond hopeless", Pikachu said.

[Iris' POV begins]

I was walking outside and around the pokemon center, just thinking about how to tell Ash how much i love him. He's such a little kid and yet for some reason, that little kid has won my heart time and time again. I'm head over feet in love with him. I'm happy that i met him and that i'm traveling with him. I'm also happy that Misty is single, May is in love with Drew, and Dawn thinks Kenny is handsome.

As for Ash, all he seems to care about is pokemon battles. It's like pokemon battles themselves are like his girlfriend. I bet he thinks about pokemon battles while he eats. I wouldn't be surprised if he dreams about pokemon battles. Why stop there, the little kid probably thinks about pokemon while breathing every minute of everyday and night.

I bet Misty, May, and Dawn never had a chance at getting Ash to be their soul mate. Especially that orange haired demon that loves to yell out insults and threats. Even though May acted like a little kid a lot of the time, she still didn't have a chance with Ash, even if she wanted him, due to the fact that she can be a little to girly. I did love hearing all the stories about the times she would argue with Max over petty little things. Those stories Ash told me about Max and May were funny. The princess of Hoenn herself was funny. As for Dawn, she has spirit and is an excellent cheer leader. However, she couldn't have Ash if she wanted him, due to the fact that he does reckless things that make her want to scream out loud and because he doesn't like it when she gives him her unwanted advice.

As for me, today is the day i finally get Ash to be my soul mate and to not be addicted to pokemon battles. I'm through with giving Ash hints. I'm also done with letting my fear of rejection control my love life. The heck with fear. I want to live what's left of my life to the fullest and i can't do that if i let fear defeat me. Today is the day i'm going to act like a woman and talk like a girl, in front of Ash and win.

[Iris' POV ends]

While Iris is outside, walking around the pokemon center, thinking of her point of view of people and romance, Ash is going over his point of view of what he thinks about people inside his mind, at almost the exact same time Iris is thinking about her point of view on people and romance. He starts to think about his point of view on people, right after his conversation with pikachu ends and after he falls asleep on his stomach. He thinks hard about people, even though thinking hard isn't easy for him.

[Ash's POV begins]

There are some things and people in my past that i will never forget. I'll never forget about every single pokemon i've caught. I'll never forget Misty and how she would always yell insults and threats at me. It was rare when ever we did have good moments together. I'll never forget May as well and how she use to argue with Max over petty little differences. I remember having a lot more good memories i had with May, than what i had with Misty. I always loved how May was a girl of action and never thought to hard before making a decision. I loved her like a twin sister that didn't look anything like me. I'll also never forget about Dawn and how free spirited she was. I liked her a lot better than that orange haired female demon. To me, Dawn was the same as a blue haired angel that loved pokemon. As for Iris, out of all the girls i've traveled with, she stands apart from the crowd and will be the easiest to remember for as long as i'll live. She was the part of me that i didn't know existed and the part of me that i've been longing for my whole childhood.

The things and people that are in my life now, i'll never forget either. I'm happy that i've met someone who cooks just like Brock. I'm happy about the pokemon i've caught here in Unova. I'm also happy that Iris is still in my life. I admire her for wanting and continuing to become a better pokemon trainer. The way she battles is almost as attractive as she is. She gives me what no other girl has been able to give me before. She gives me a reason to grow up and to start seeing that there's more to life than becoming a pokemon master. Not only that, but in a lot of ways, she's a lot mre attractive than pokemon battles.

As for the future, i wish nothing but the absolute best for me, Cilan, Iris, and my pokemon. I hope Cilan becomes an S class connoisseur. I want to see my pokemon become as strong as possible, until they reach their limits. I hope to see Iris become the beautiful dragon master i know she'll be. As for me, i expect myself to become a pokemon master and to have someone special standing right by me. I don't exactly how my future is going to turn out, but i know that i want Iris and pikachu to always be there with me.

[Ash's POV ends]

Iris comes back into Ash's room, closes the door, and locks it. Axew and pikachu are still sleeping and Iris sees this as the perfect oppotunity to make a move on Ash. She walks over to Ash and picks pikachu up off of Ash's stomach. She then lays the black and yellow mouse next to her sleeping Axew and sits down in her chair.

"Why did you move pikachu off of my stomach", Ash asked. "I didn't want us to wake him up from all of our talking", Iris said. "What exactly are we going to talk about", Ash asked. "We're going to talk about us", Iris said while giving a wink to Ash. "If that's the case, then which one of us should go first", Ash asked. "You can go first", Iris said. "Thanks for not using the old ladies first excues on me", Ash said. "Your welcome", Iris said.

"I wanted to say i'm sorry for being such an un grateful idiot friend towards you", Ash said. "I also wanted to thank you for always being so nice to me and taking care of me when i'm sick", Ash said. "You're a very sweet, pretty, careing, and nurturing girl", Ash said. "I don't want us to argue over something as trivial as me wanting to have a pokemon battle when i'm sick", Ash said. "Out of all the girls i have traveled with in the past, to me your the most special one of them all", Ash said. "You're not just my friend, you're my special friend", Ash said. "Thank you for being such a special friend, Iris", Ash said.

Hearing this made Iris blush. "Your welcome Ash", Iris said. "You sure know how to complement a girl", Iris said. "I'm sorry for yelling at you the way i did", Iris said. "I also wanted to say thank you for being by my side and helping me out to become a dragon master", Iris said. "You're such a brave, handsome, reckless, and kind hearted little kid", Iris said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you for being in a bad mood about not being able to battle for your 8th gym badge", Iris said. "It takes a very special boy to want to do battle for a prize while having the flu", Iris said. "You're not just my friend, you're my special friend too", Iris said. "Thank you for being such a special friend, Ash", Iris said.

"I'm happy to be anything you want me to be", Ash said before sneezing 1 time.  
"ACHOO"!  
"Oh really", Iris said with a big seductive smile appearing on her face. "For sure", Ash said. "So you'll be anything i ask of you to be for me", Iris asked with a seductive smile on her face. "I guess you could say that", Ash said. "Well than, this makes things a lot easier for me and a lot better for the both of us", Iris said. "What do you mean", Ash asked. "Better yet, i'll show you what i mean", Iris said with a seductive smile on her face again. "I need you to close your eyes first", Iris said. "What for", Ash asked. "I need you to trust me ash and no peeking", Iris said before giving another wink to Ash. "Alright than", Ash said before closing his eyes. Iris started moving slowly closer to Ash with her mouth open. She put each of her hands on both sides of Ash's face and planted a big wet passionate french kiss on Ash's lips. His eyes become wide open the moment Iris' lips touched his and they became even more wide open the second she sticks her tongue in his mouth. She holds on to him tight, keeps kissing him, and doesn't let go of him for 2 minutes and 3 seconds.

"WOW"!  
Ash said after it was over. "I so did not see that coming", Ash said. "Well what can i say Ash, i'm a wild child that likes to have fun and that can be adventurous and unpredictable just like you", Iris said before blowing him a kiss. This made Ash blushed and then he realized something. His head still felt hot, but his face felt fine. "Your kiss some how made the fever in my face go away and i don't know if i'm that adventurous and unpredictable", Ash said feeling a little better. "How did my kiss do that", Iris asked. "I guess the kiss of a sweet, pretty, careing, and nurturing girl is more powerful than a regular kiss", Ash said. Hearing this made Iris blush. "Oh thank you", Iris said while blushing. "You're so sweet", Iris said while still blushing.

"I got to ask, why did you kiss me", Ash asked. "You're such a little kid", Iris said. "Just a simple question", Ash said. "You mean you really don't know", Iris asked. "Okay than, i'll tell you", Iris said. "I did it because i'm madly in love with you, Ash Ketchum", Iris said. "Is that so", Ash asked while blushing. "So true", Iris said. "Where to begin", Ash said with a stoic look on his face. "Before you say anything else, i want to make my desires and thoughts known and then i want you to give an honest answer to me", Iris said. "I'll try to the best of my ability", Ash said.

"The day i fell in love with you was the day we spent time alone together, while Cilan was collecting stamps in order to have a battle with the subway bosses", Iris said. "We went to see the sports arena, we had a tennis match, and then we headed off to see a pokemon musical, before spending time at the amusement park, where we talked over some sugary icy cold ice cream", Iris said. "I remember that day", Ash said. "I'll never forget that day", Ash said. "That was probably the best day of my life", Ash said. "That was probably the best day of my life too", Iris said. "That day is, was, and will always be very special to me", Iris said. "How come", Ash asked. "Because that was the day i fell in love with you and the day i realized i wanted to spend the rest of my life with you", Iris said. "If i had 5 different lives and that had only that 1 same day in each of them, it wouldn't have changed a thing for me, because i would've fell in love with the same boy 5 times over", Iris said.

"That's the nicest thing any girl has ever said to me", Ash said. "I have had special moments with Misty, May, and Dawn, but all of those moments with those 3 girls from my past are pokemon poop compared to the special moments i've had with you and the special moment i'm having with you right now", Ash said. "You sure do have a way with words", Iris said. "And you have magic lips", Ash said. "Well with that being said, lets put your theory to the test", Iris said with her seductive smile appearing on her face again. "Close your eyes like a good little kid and you'll shall get a special surprise", Iris said with a seductive smile on her face. Ash closed his eyes again and Iris kissed him on his forehead for 17 seconds. After the kiss was over, Ash could feel the temperature in his head go down to a normal temperature with in seconds after the kiss.

"You're good", Ash said. "You mean a good kisser", Iris asked. "That and a good healer", Ash said. "I'm not a hot head anymore", Ash said. "I'm not so sure about that", Iris said. "No really, the fever in my head has gone away extremely fast", Ash said. "I'M LITERALLY NOT A HOT HEAD ANYMORE", Ash yelled almost waking up Axew and Pikachu. "Now we need to work on you not being a hot head figureatively", Iris said. "Very funny", Ash said. "I don't get the joke that you think i just told you", Iris said. "Never mind all that", Ash said. "I want to show you my appreciation for making me feel better", Ash said. "You really do", Iris asked. "Yes in deed", Ash said. Ash grabs Iris' right hand and kisses it 4 times. "I had no idea that you were such a gentleman, Ash Ketchum", Iris said while blushing. "Is it really so mind blowing that a hot head trainer like me could be a gentleman", Ash asked. "Probably not", Iris said. "Right answer", Ash said.

"With that being said, i have 2 questions for you and i still want honest answers", Iris said. "My first question to you is do you love me", Iris asked. Ash grabs Iris' right hand, holds it, and says "With my heart and soul, Iris my love". Hearing this makes Iris blush and her heart starts beating faster. "You've made me super happy", Iris said while holding Ash's hand. "Last question, will you be my boyfriend", Iris asked while still holding Ash's hand. "Does this answer your question", Ash asked while pulling iris towards him. She falls on top of him and he plants a big one on her lips and wraps his arms around her for 90 seconds. When the kiss is over, Iris gets off of Ash, and says "That answers my question in more ways than one", while blushing.

"Was that answer as fun for me as it was for you", Ash asked. "Oh yeah", Iris said. "It was so satisfying", Iris said. "For a little kid, you sure know how to please a girl", Iris said. "I try", Ash said. "And you succeed", Iris said.

That night after Cilan got back from the connoisseur convention, Ash and Iris told him, Axew, and pikachu that they were a couple now. They celebrated with Cilan cooking a big pot of his famous soup noodle surprise with egg rolls and fried rice as the side dishes. He also made some salty poke block for Axew and Pikachu. They laughed, told stories, and had a good time.

The day after the celebration, Ash went to the Virbank City gym to challenge Roxie for his 8th gym badge. She gives him a big advantage by having it to where she battles using 3 pokemon while he's allowed to use all 6 of his pokemon. He hesitates at first, due to the fact that he doesn't like to have an unfair advantage, but Roxie tell him that whatever she want, she gets. He agrees to battle by her rules and he soon finds out why she made the rules the way she did.

Her first pokemon, Koffing, took out both his Boldore and unfezant easily. He then realized why the rules at the Virbank City gym are so extreme. His third pokemon, Leavanny, finally took him out. After that, Roxie brought out Scolipede. It quickly defeated Ash's Leavanny, but was later taken down by Pignite's powerful fire pledge. Garbodor was the third and last Pokemon Roxie used against Ash in their Gym battle. It defeated Ash's Pignite and Palpitoad, but was later defeated by Pikachu, after getting paralyzed by his static. He wins the toxic badge and everyone, including Roxie, cheers for him.

Iris and Cilan run up to Ash and congratulate him. That's when Ash grabs Iris, wraps his arms around Iris, and gives her a 45 second kiss. "THIS GIRL IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND SHE KEEPS ME GOING EVERYBODY", Ash yells to the big crowd of people in the gym and they all cheer loudly for Ash and Iris. Roxie, the rest of her band, and the big crowd wish Ash and Iris the best.

**Ash is a lucky dude. He got 2 victories in only 24 hours. He got a girlfriend and won his 8th badge, the toxic badge. The future is looking bright for Ash and Iris. I can't take all the credit for this story. Toadettetgirl2012 came up with the idea and typed up the begining of this story. I typed up the middle and the end. To all you out there reading this, i hope you loved it and please type in your reviews about what you think of this story!**


End file.
